1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vibration absorption system for a rooftop mounted air conditioning unit.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,503 discloses a vibration absorption mounting for a rooftop air handling unit or the like. The arrangement of so-called upper and lower curbs with interposed springs having an interconnected condition allowing for their delivery to an installation site as a single modular section. At the site each section is bolted together and then readily released from each other to then allow vibratory movement in the upper curb relative to said lower curb on the interposed springs. The release is produced by the force urgency in the springs which dampen the vibration of the air handling unit which is mounted on the curbs.